Many electronic devices include memory systems may be implemented using local, fast-access memory which is frequently embodied as a volatile memory, e.g., Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM) or the like. When the power is reset in the electronic device it causes volatile memory in the device to be reset, typically to zero. Thus, device operating systems are commonly written with the presumption that local, fast-access memory will be reset to zero during a power reset operation.